


Mark of the Wolf

by roguejaster



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Summary: A mysterious creature has been sighted in the forests around the old Raccoon City suburbs.Old Raccoon City Veteran, Chris Redfield and his loyal partner, Piers Nivans; have been sent to investigate and apprehend the creature...
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 12





	Mark of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dantejackal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dantejackal).



A helicopter could be seen heading somewhere.

A mysterious creature has been sighted in the forests around the old Raccoon City suburbs.

Old Raccoon City Veteran, Chris Redfield and his loyal partner, Piers Nivans; have been sent to investigate and apprehend the creature...

Both Chris and Piers arrived at the forests where the creature has been sighted by climbing down the rope from the helicopter before it went back. 

Chris then asked Piers “You ready?” which Piers answered “Yes, sir.” as the creature was looking at them as its prey. 

Chris then told Piers “Okay, spread out.” which Piers replied “Roger that.” before Chris gave him a warning “But stay on your guard.” which Piers replied “Yes, sir.”

Both of them then spread out as the creature was getting closer to Chris before attacking making him groaning in pain which attracted Piers’ attention before Piers asking “Huh?” and then he saw Chris on the ground before shouting worriedly “Captain.”

Piers then asked Chris “Captain, you okay?” as the creature was looking at them before it went to hide itself. 

The sky was getting clearer as the howling sound could be heard and Piers was carrying Chris before putting him leaning against a log. 

Piers could hear a growling sound before asking “What?” and was holding his rifle to protect himself as Chris was telling him to be careful “Watch yourself, okay.” which make Piers replied “Yeah, I got it.”

A full moon could be seen in the sky of the forests and Chris was changing starting from his eyes that was changing into yellow sharp eyes and his face was changing into a wolf’s face with sharp teeth growing as his clothes was now ripped apart while his body was growing black fur. 

Piers was in front of him still looking around before shouting “Where are you, you son of a bitch.” 

Chris was now a Werewolf with his dick throbbing and growling as Piers has not realized that trouble was behind him and before he realized it, it was too late as Werewolf Chris tackle Piers down. 

Piers struggled to get away but it was no use as Werewolf Chris knocked down his rifle as the full moon was shining brightly before knocking Piers on top of a tree. 

Werewolf Chris then pulled Piers’ trouser down before he went licking Piers’ ass with his long tongue making Piers groaning at first "Ugh." but slowly Piers was moaning "Aahhh... aahhh." and before long Piers’ dick was hard from Werewolf Chris’ licking.

Werewolf Chris then stopped what he was doing after he saw that Piers’ ass was lubed enough before he pushed his dick into Piers’ ass making Piers groaning "Ugh." 

Werewolf Chris was thrusting into Piers’ ass slowly at first before going faster and faster making Piers moaning "Aahhh... aaahhhh." from Werewolf Chris’ long dick and the strange sensation he is now feeling. 

Werewolf Chris then was thrusting into Piers’ ass deeper than before making Piers moaning more and more "Aahhh... aaahhhh." before he put Piers down to the ground and was now fucking Piers in doggy style position before long he was knotting Piers’ ass.

Werewolf Chris then lifted Piers’ legs up as he was holding onto branches as he was fucking him faster and faster before long he was howling as he spilled his cum inside Piers’ ass.

The full moon was being covered as Werewolf Chris was returning to back into Chris while he was lying down with his dick still inside of Piers’ ass. 

Chris then pulled his dick out of Piers’ ass before hearing a growling sound and saw that the mysterious creature was a Werewolf which was rushing towards him. He could not move but then he heard Piers’ voice yelling “Captain” before he was being knocked down by Piers who was now being attacked by the Werewolf.

Chris then take the rifle before shooting it down and he walked towards the dead Werewolf after he confirmed that it was dead but then a new trouble appeared as Piers was turned into a Werewolf with his vest on and was now growling at Chris.

Werewolf Piers was now fucking Chris’ ass making Chris groaning "Ugh." as he was thrusting his dick inside Chris’ ass every time and slowly he was going faster and faster making Chris moaning "Aahhh... aaahhhh." before long he flipped Chris around before fucking Chris again as Chris was moaning "Aahhh... aaahhhh." from the strange sensation. 

Werewolf Piers was thrusting faster and faster before long he was knotting Chris’ ass and then it was fucking deeper and deeper making Chris moaning in pleasure "Aahhh... aaahhhh." After a while, Werewolf Piers was howling as he spilled his cum inside Chris’ ass.

When morning came, Chris woke up to see Piers was back to normal with Piers’ dick still inside his ass. Chris smiled before wrapping his hands on Piers’ head and hand.

Bad Ending

Chris was about to shoot the Werewolf down when he heard a voice in his head “Now my little bitch, let go of your weapon and spread your legs apart.” 

As if he was hypnotized, he let go of his rifle and spread his legs apart, exposing his ass and the Werewolf was pleased to see that Piers was now transforming into a Werewolf. “Now you will fill this bitch with your seed, my child.”

Werewolf Piers then complied with the Werewolf’s order before thrusting his dick into Chris’ ass. Chris was groaning at first but before long Werewolf Piers was thrusting faster and faster making Chris moaning in pleasure. 

Werewolf Piers was knotting Chris’ ass before long and then he was thrusting deeper than before that he was making Chris moaning in pleasure as Chris was begging “More, more... deeper.” Werewolf Piers was howling in pleasure as he was spilling his cum inside Chris’ ass. 

Werewolf Piers was returning back to Piers and saw that the Werewolf was still there and saw that Chris’ mind was now broken from pleasure and he will become like him soon. 

The Werewolf was now thrusting its dick into Piers’ ass making Piers moaning in pleasure as its dick was hitting Piers’ prostate each time and slowly his mind was breaking from the intense pleasure.

Both Chris and Piers’ minds were now broken and were now bitches for the Werewolf to command to lure other people there and changing them into Werewolf which will become a pack that have sex with each other for eternity.


End file.
